schoolfarefandomcom-20200213-history
Aliza Norish
Aliza Norish or by the full name of Aliza Norish binti Mersal(Aliza No-reesh binti Mur-sall) is one of the protagonists in the school Fare series. Aliza's weapon of choice is the Electroconductive-Superelectrostatics Longsword, Buraq. Her quote is a about 'Justice', and she represents both Zahasuki's feministic and is a rather misandrist(in his real case, towards 'real' men). Bio Aliza Norish binti Haji Mersal was born on 22th August. She was born at Melaka, Maluse. Personality General Aliza is a pious young girl that dresses so casually but modestly. She likes to address her opinions in the most peaceful of ways, politely yet boyishly. Positive Attitude Aliza is a pious girl whom always promised to never stray from the right path. She can be often seen in Muslim Prayer Hall at the academy, if not praying, she would be reading her religious text quietly. She often prays for everyone safety especially before a mission, or when the day start. She is a soft-spoken girl who always like to hear people talk. She doesn't say much of anything often, although when a gossip is heard, her ear is as long as a rabbit's. Her tone with most girls her age is quite boyish, although when around boys and other people, her tone is very much polite and ladylike. Aliza has a habit of making a scowling face when heard somebody badmouthing something. Her comment about them are often "If you people have the voice to their wrongs, why can't you people correct them instead?". She appears to very much discontent and displeased with vulgar habits such as badmouthing people. Aliza is a feminist, she always tries to uphold the justice and equal rights for the female race. She can sometimes be very aggressive when speaking the matter, yet her intention is to have equal rights and justice between the sexes. Aliza hates womanizers because she thinks of them as "prejudicial men thinking women as their toy of pleasure". Negative Attitude Aliza can sometimes be a misandrist person. She appears to hate most men when they started to stare at other girls or women. She would often give them a glare or a cold shoulder when they do. She commented "Stare at them for too long, your eyes will fall off and you'll be doing things blindly with your lust as guidance!" Despite being pious, Aliza doesn't seems to like to talk about religion. She always seems disinterested the the thought in general. Her passiveness in the subject simply bores her, and somewhat makes her disrespectful. Statistics Stats Aliza, along with Farouq, has no Magick stat whatsoever throughout the series, instead, they have 'Faith' stat replacing it. With it, she is able to be more resilient and durable against enemies magicks. Aliza also have good Strength and Evasion, giving her good offensive advantage as an Assaulter. Buraq Aliza is unable to utilize magicks, but she is highly versatile and is able to equip many types of weapons. Aliza initially equips a Longsword. She may also equip various other types of Edged Weapons except for Claws, Axes, Scythes, Katars, Katanas and Ninjatos. She may equips other Bludgeoning Weapons besides Nunchucks and Hammers. She can equip all kinds of Ranged Weapons and Extendable Weapons except for Kamas and Javelins. She can equip several Pseudo Weapons, namely Daggers, Boomerangs, Fans and Capotes. Her inital weapon is Buraq, a sword that can serve as a lightning rod as well as generate electricity through static electricity. Dynamic Vim Panache Initially, Aliza has a total of 3 Panaches. They are: I hope for Barakah: Aliza's belief in her god and angels are full of exuberance. Grants immunity to all magicks for 3 to 5 minutes and a random buff to herself and surrounding allies. * Triggers randomly * Also increases Aliza's Focus to Max Misandrist and Feminist: Aliza's dislike of prejudicial-sexist men and desire for feminine rights fills her with overwhelming and concerning zeal. Increases damage dealt to Male Human foes by 20%. Unfortunately, deals 20% less damage to Female Human foes. * Triggers when closer in proximity with Human foes * Also increases Aliza's Synch with all Female party members to Max High-Rise Syndrome: Aliza's love of high places makes her feel as if she's on top of the world. Increases critical hit ratio by 70% for 5 minutes. * Triggers when on top of trees, on stairs, bridges, side of cliffs and mountains in general Fervor Initially, Aliza has a total of 3 Fervors. They are: Ailurophobia: The fear of cats causes discomfort and anxiety. Reduces Focus to 0 and inflicts Agitation. * Triggers when closer in proximity with Feline units Don't Scorch Me!: The fear of dancing or scorching flames by acts of others. Reduces Dexterity and Focus to 0. * Triggers when enemies use firearms or Fire-elemental abilities M'isophonia': The hatred of loud bangs and booms cause severe agitation. Inflicts Agitation. * Triggers when closer in proximity to explosions Etymology *'Aliza', is a common typical female name of the Malaysian country people. Some of them are like the national female songstress, 'Datuk Siti Nurhaliza binti Taruddin '. *'Norish', is based on Malaysian's most familiar selebrity, 'Nora Danish '. *Aliza's father's name is Haji Mersal. The name is based on the writer's great-grandfather of his mother side Tuan Haji Mersal'(deceased). Siti Nurhaliza - SimplySiti Brunei.jpg Yuna (singer).jpg Nora1.jpg Trivia *Aliza is the only notable character to wear 'hijab'. *Aliza's name is basically based on the writer's most familiar person notability of his life. *Aliza's name is based on 'famous' people, but she's just a typical nobility of Malaysia . *Aliza, along with Farouq, are the only playable characters that cannot use magicks and affected by magicks. *Aliza shares the trait of strong justice against inequality, a trait owned by Zahasuki Harikuni. Category:Character Category:Recurring Character Category:Teenager Category:Spectrumner Category:Student Category:D Rank Category:C Rank Category:Human Category:Muslim Category:Protagonist Category:Public Figure Representative